


The Drive Home

by jm_ms



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kink, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Public Sex, gendry turns the tables on arya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jm_ms/pseuds/jm_ms
Summary: This was going to be a lot more once upon a time. Then I said fuck it and focused on the kink. Arya and Gendry. A bathroom. A drive home.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 16
Kudos: 63





	The Drive Home

I’ve had pretty gnarly writers block for the past year, haven’t written a word of smut in that time so this is mostly a writing exercise to get ready for nanowrimo. Enjoy?

  
  
  


\---------

  
  


He turned off the radio when they got on the freeway. Traffic was crazy and after the cacophony of Brother’s he needed the silence. Arya appreciated the quiet too because every inch of her was still humming, still vibrating and the prospect of anything else, like static from a station scan or the shouts of a late night announcer just seemed like too much. 

Especially when, from her seat, buckled in and a foot away from him she felt like she could feel every whisper of breath that came out of his mouth like it was panting across her skin. Like every time someone merged too quickly or honked on the congested streets the curse that sighed out of him tasted like ones he had chanted over her body before. Every time his hand skated over the steering wheel, smooth and liquid she felt it like it was on her own skin. 

She shifted in her seat, the leather of the seat dragging against the back of her thighs and then he was moving, reaching out without speaking or looking, his hand landing just above her knee. Gave a squeeze that she felt deep in her gut and dragged an exhale out of her. 

Gendry had always been tactile. Even before they’d become Them and they’d been just Gendry and Arya there had always been contact. Gendry resting his elbow heavily on her shoulder while they waited in line for a show because he knew it irritated her but he insisted she was the perfect height for it. Arya throwing her arms around his neck and jumping on his back while they stood on the side of the road and cheered as Lommy crossed the finish line of his first marathon with a pronounced limp. When they had traded their elbow jabbing and wrestling for more lingering touches. When they had traded that for frantic gropings in the stock room of Brothers, with Beric just outside the door while they were supposedly throwing an order. When the apartment would finally fall silent and Arya would creak open her bedroom door to find his already open, ready for her to crawl in between the sheets and find him blissfully naked and waiting for her, she had gotten to know those hands well. 

The callouses from his work, from his projects, from his endless supply of concentration and passion transferred to her skin through his touch. She knew it. She loved it. 

She craved it. 

The squeeze above her knee was different tonight. Holding her in place but just his touch there kept the tremor moving under her skin ricocheting about. Her response to him tinged with the vodka she’d thrown back with Lommy. With the laughs she’d shared with Willow and Jeyne and Hot Pie. But mostly with-

_ “Arya.” His voice thick and protesting even though none of the rest of him was. He just sighed and kissed her and she tasted the one beer he had drunk during the toasts. Malty and rich and addicting as their tongues twined together and she pressed him against the wall. Brother’s had great bathrooms. For an overcrowded dive bar they afforded far more privacy than was probably smart. She had hated it once. When she worked here during college and it was her night pulling cleaning duty. But now, being back here, with Gendry and their friends and the memories of all the almosts they’d had in various corners of this bar, well, she felt reckless.  _

_ “Let’s just go home.” He whispered against her lips, even as his hands found their way to the hem of the dress she was wearing. His thumbs rubbing against the back of her thighs and she felt the faint drag of a fingernail, one with a rasping edge, worn away at an off angle from sanding something, shaping something with infinitesimal care and she felt liquid heat pool in her belly and shoot lower.  _

_ “I don’t want to go home.” She whispered back, punctuating the statement with her teeth. Capturing his lip and pulling, hearing the moan he stifled at the movement, though on her thighs she felt his grip tighten. The bite of more fingernails pressing into her skin as her own hands dropped, moved down over his chest as she released his lip and soothed the spot with her tongue. Against her belly he was rock hard and when her palm covered him his hips jerked instinctively towards her touch.  _

_ “You don’t want to go home either.” She teased, stroking him through the fabric, watching the bulge there grow and felt the responding ache inside of her, her body calling out to be filled. But when she looked up, away from where her fingers were nimbly loosening his belt and found his sharp blue eyes locked on her. As she unbuckled, unzipped, released him he moved too.  _

_ Deliberately, because Gendry was ever deliberate, and unblinking as his touch on her thighs scratched upward, to the edge of her panties. She couldn’t help it, she leaned into him, her hips instinctively seeking his, seeking contact which pulled her away from his hands. In her quest for more she gave herself less and he tightened his hold on her, his grasp near bruising and it pulled a ragged breath from her.  _

_ His blue gaze narrowed, his head tilting slightly as he watched her. One hand still gripped her thigh tightly but the other moved, Arya’s own goal, his straining cock nearly in her hand forgotten as his fingertips traced over the crotch of her panties. Seemingly not with a purpose, just exploring over the damp fabric that separated him from the screaming ache inside of her before sliding to one side, then the other, briefly sliding his fingers under the edge of elastic but not moving further. Then back again, moving, making her anticipate before he retreated again. Teasing. Turning the tables of the game she had started as his tongue darted out to wet his lips, before his chest rumbled and he asked,  _

_ “You gonna do anything with that?” His eyes dropped from her for a moment, just a moment to her own, to his cock pressed between them and Arya bit her lip as she wrapped her hand around him. Sighed in relief as his fingers moved over her ass and found the waistband of her underwear and pushed it down.  _

_ When she tightened her grip and stroked him, from base to tip he moved again as well. Pressing her backwards until her shoulders hit the wall and found her hips with both hands, tilting her towards him. Still watching her. Focused while he moved around the swell of her ass, her hips and his thumbs reached her center. A feather light touch on her clit that had her panting, ready for more, for him to be inside of her and fuck her fast before they rejoined the party. But he didn’t seem to be in a hurry, as he slowly stroked over her clit. One thumb on the bud of her while the other moved lower, finding her entrance and circling it.  _

_ “Faster.” He told her, when her movements on him stuttered. And she scowled up at him,  _

_ “You first.” She challenged and then groaned when his touch slowed. When it stopped. He bent over her, which moved his cock in her grasp and he thrust a shallowly into her grip before his mouth found hers and licked into her. He moved before she could, before she could release him to wrap her arms around his neck and hold her to him and she was the one released. One hand closed around her and his cock, his bigger, work rough hand tightening her grip around him and then her chin was caught and all the focus and concentration that Gendry was capable of was pouring into that kiss. As his hips moved into their combined grip he devoured her mouth. Controlling the angle, the speed as his lips moved over hers, his tongue tangled with hers. Then, as he pulled back her caught her lower lip and nipped, pulled, mirroring her earlier movement.  _

_ “Faster.” He commanded, as he released her completely, palms flattening on the wall beside her the bulk of him surrounding her as she blindly lifted her face back to his, seeking out his mouth and moaning in tandem with him as she did as he said.  _

They’re off the freeway. At a stoplight just a couple blocks from home when his hold on her knee moves. Releases her and she feels like she’ll float away without it holding her down. She must make a sound of distress as she turns to look at him across the car with a frown because she sees the faintest hitch at the corner of his mouth in the red light shining through the windshield on them, before his mouth opens and he’s licking the pads of two fingers. A wet slide of his tongue against his skin and reaching over with the precision of a marksman as he flips up her skirt and finds her. She’s reaching out, for something, anything to hold onto and finds the cold glass of her window against her palm with one hand and the resistance of his shirt against her fingernails with the other and beyond her eyelids which she’d slammed shut as the lightning shot through her at the first touch of his slick fingers on her clit, she can see the light change to green. 

The car is moving again, but he is too, this time firmer, quicker, with purpose, and she’s so on edge, she’s been on edge all night that she’s nearly there. As the street lights pass by her clenched eyelids her hips twist in the confines of her seatbelt. Her legs shifting apart to give him more space to work then closing tighter, to encourage him in a specific area. But every time she gets close, as her breath catches and she feels it within her grasp he stops. Until she’s fairly keening with it, with her need when he’s back in place before he stills again this time pressing, pressing against her clit and she can feel her heartbeat there, can feel the blood pounding in her veins and she moves grabbing his wrist and tightening her thighs again because she can work with this. But, 

“No!” She cries, as his hand turns, and his fingers lace with hers. She opens her eyes and looks across the car at him again, glaring when he turns to her, his face innocent, 

“You started this.” He lifts her hand to his mouth, pressing a chaste kiss to it before he’s reaching back across the small cab of the car and dropping her hand in her own lap. Her skirt is still up, the air blowing through the vents doing nothing to cool her as it hit the damp exposed skin of her thighs, her cunt. And Gendry, humming pleased with himself when they stop at a red light again, thumbs open the top buttons of her dress. He reaches into the cup of her bra, fingertip circling her nipple and making her cry out again as he pulls her breast free. 

Chest heaving she watched as his eyes darken at the sight of her tight peaked nipple, as he cursed softly and glancing away from her to the road ahead of them quickly before turning back. Leaning over and closing his mouth around her nipple. Tongue circling and pulling until the vibration inside of her matched the hum of his mouth against her skin. A moment before a horn blared behind them, sharp and quick and he pulled back, panting and moved forward into the intersection. 

_ Her dress buttons all the way down. A little grey shirt dress, casual for the occasion, but making some effort. A dress. Sandals. Lipstick she’d carefully applied in the mirror before leaving for the courthouse. Lipstick that was currently rubbed off against Gendry’s skin and a dress that he was unbuttoning as she jerked him off in the women’s restroom of Brother’s.  _

_ “This for me?” He asked, tracing over the lace cup of her bra. Sheer and black, silk and lace, his thumb moving over the fabric, rasping against her nipple and she nodded. The panties around her knees matched but it didn’t seem important now.  _

_ “Gendry.” Her voice a whisper, hips tilting further towards him as she moved over his cock. His thumb was still moving over her breast but both their heads were down, looking at the space between them as she maneuvered. Her hips and his cock until he was against her. As she stroked him it brought him against her clit and she sighed in relief. She tried to lift her leg, to throw it over his hip, to press against the wall behind him to lift herself, open and ready and aching, but the panties around her knee prevented it. Nearly had her sobbing because,  _

_ “I need you to fuck me.” The thick head of his cock slid over her clit, she was so wet, “I need you inside of me Gendry.”  _

They’re nearly in the neighborhood now. The streets are deserted and they’re still somehow catching every red light, but there’s relief in sight. They would get home and inside and he could bend her over the arm of the sofa, pin her to the floor of the entryway. Anything. He could do anything he wanted as long as he did something. 

“Touch yourself.” Gendry says as they slow again, the car idling before an intersection and Arya moves immediately. Moving to cup her breast, the nipple still wet from his mouth, a cold little point against her palm and she presses to relieve some of the pressure, moans as she circles it, pinches. Her eyes are closed but she can still feel him watching her, feels his eyes on her skin as she tugs at the tip of her breast before she’s moving across to the other, dipping inside her dress and cupping it’s twin. 

“Touch your pussy.” The command in his voice sends another pang through her and she’s sure there’ll be a wet spot when she finally gets out of the car. But she’s doing as he says, moving lower as the car accelerates forward and gasping, 

“Oh!” As she brushes over her clit. 

“Don’t come.” He’s not unaffected by this, his breath is coming harder, his words a little choked, “Put two fingers in your pussy. Get yourself ready for me.” 

“I’ve been ready.” She grits out as curls two fingers into herself, her hips shifting against the restraint of the seatbelt, “I’ve been ready for hours.” 

_ “Please Gen.” She’s begging. She’s lost total control of this little game but somehow she can’t bring herself to fight it. It just feels too good, his cock still moving over her clit, over her cunt, the promise of how good it would feel when he finally,  _

_ “Ah!” A yelp of surprise as he shifted his hips and the tip of him slid in, just the tip as he moved between her thighs, shallow thrusts against her rubbing over her entrance. The thick ridge of the head of his cock bumping over her,  _

_ “Fuck.” Her head is yanked back, his grip tight in her hair as he kisses her. His tongue delving deep into her mouth licking into her as his cock continues it’s superficial assault on her, before he’s pulling back, releasing her completely and saying,  _

_ “Get on your knees.” His hand is back on his cock, on the crown that’s wet with her juices and stroking, and some part of her brain is still coherent enough to worry that this demanding forceful Gendry will not reward arguing. That he’ll work himself off and leave her hanging and that thought has her ducking, though she spares him a brief glare as she lowers. He’s immediately back at her hair and she has to pull against his hold on her locks as her panties hamper her movements. There’s a sharp tug that sets her panting as she leans down and pushes them lower, past her knees. When she raises back up his hold on her gentles, moves over her jaw, his rough thumb soft against her lips. There’s another shared moan as he pushes against them, as her lips part and open for him.  _

_ “We could just go home.” He offers as his thumb pushes and pulls into her mouth, like it’s still an option. As she drags her teeth from the base to the tip of his nail before she’s leaning forward moaning against the straining silky skin of his dick. She licks a stripe over him as her hands lift to wrap around him, one sliding lower and cradling his balls and the caress has his hips moving towards her. His cock still wet from being inside her he moves against her cheek her lips and she says, a second before he’s back fisting her hair and pushing into her welcoming mouth, past her words,  _

_ “I can’t wait that long.”  _

“Still wet for me?” He asks and in response she just moves her fingers a little deeper inside of herself, a little faster, because without the radio, with the motor off as they’ve pulled to a stop in front of the house he had to hear how wet she is. She was sure she could smell it, her arousal, the aching throb of need begging for relief. Apparently he doesn’t trust it because there’s a click as his seat belt unbuckles and then he’s shifting, his hand covering hers between her thighs. Arya relaxes against the seat and cants her hips towards him and then inside of her and she has to blow out a breath as his thick fingers twine with her smaller ones and stretch her.  _ Fuck. _ Another gush of wetness floods out of her and onto the seat and beside her Gendry lets out a hum when he feels it. 

“Gen.” She’s begging, the tiny humps her hips are capable of under the lap belt, under their combined pressure on her center just making her more aware of what she’s not getting, “Gen.” Her voice a pitiful moan that she wouldn’t have thought herself capable of outside of this very specific torture, “Just fuck me.” 

_ Above her Gendry’s braced himself against the wall of the bathroom stall. Her feet are wedged against the wall behind her and she’s infinitely grateful that her shoes aren’t peeking into the stall next door. Not that she could stop at this point, she’s frantic with it. With him, As he cradles the base of her skull and his hips move in front of her. His breathing rough as he pumps into her mouth. The sounds from the stall unmistakable, the pop and slurp and the low,  _

_ “Fuck.”  _

_ “Yes.”  _

_ “Good girl.”  _

_ That has her head bobbing forward to meet his thrust. The thumb brushing over her cheek when he moves a little faster, a little deeper and she gags but quickly grabs his hip to keep him from pulling free. Under her hand she can feel the flex of his ass as he moves, as the muscles tighten and his rhythm stutters and she hollows her cheeks and relaxes her jaw further. Her eyes well up as his free hand drops to hold her head too and when she rolls her eyes up to look at him his eyes are locked on her, on her mouth while he fucks her face. Teeth biting hard into his lip as his jaw clenches and with a loud groan he pulls out of her, his hand on his cock, her still on the ground.  _

_ “Get up.” The command in his voice, the anticipation of what was next, how rough, how fast, had her on her feet. When he bent and hooked his fingers into her panties she’s lifting her foot to be free of them before she even realizes they’re headed in the wrong direction, up instead of down and when she raises her face to his there's a serious glint in his eyes as he studies her. _

_ “What are you doing?!” She demands even as his palm covers her now clothed mound and her body instinctively softens towards his touch. Finally.  _

_ “Playing your game.” His touch is feather light over where her clit is pulsing under her panties, before he steps back and begins to straighten himself out. He hisses as he covers himself and he untucks his shirt to conceal the still raging hard-on he was attempting to subdue.  _

_ “I’m not playing a game!” Her protest is met with a sympathetic frown, as he crowds into the limited space between them, her back is pressed against the stall wall, her hands rising to grip into his shirt, to lift it from between them, to get back on the track she’d foreseen lain out so easily between them when she had pulled him into the bathroom. But his lips that meet hers aren’t full of the wild feeling that's pulsing through her veins, they’re gentle as they brush once, twice across hers. Gendry raises his own hands to cup her chin, they lower and run over her shoulders, down her arms to grasp her wrists where they’re clasped against his chest. He pulls them away and pushes her back the scant centimeter of space left in the cubicle. She’s so thrown by this, surprised at the course of the evening that she doesn’t even fight him,  _

_ “No touching.” He says, leaning in closer as he transfers her wrists to one hand, his free hand skims down her body, a whisper of space between his skin and hers everywhere else. It stops over her cunt and she can’t help the twitch of her hips towards him, she’s aching for him, and the arch brings her into contact. But her sigh of relief turns into a gasp as his hand pulls back before returning sharply to it’s previous dock.  _

_ “No touching.” He says again, his brow arched at her glare.  _

She doesn’t think she’s ever lost control like this. Of herself. Of Gendry. Her fingers are shaking as she tries to fit the key into the doorknob but she can’t focus enough to do something even so simple. All the forethought in her body is being rerouted to him. Behind her silent as they left the car and followed the brick path towards their front door. The neighborhood silent and dark around them. 

“You okay?” He asks, nonchalant as he meets her back, his arm curving around her middle and resting on her belly. 

“Fine.” She snaps as the key skitters off course again and his chuckle has her lit up in a whole new way. Rage at this sudden helplessness he’s triggered in her kindles the fires of her arousal and she’s about to turn, to confront him, to yell, to tackle him to the wet lawn when his lips land on her neck. A kiss, a bite, a slide up to her ear, 

“You’ve been so good.” His cock is solid steel against her ass and the pressure of him behind her presses her forward, her key ring falling from her hand to clatter against the porch floor, her hips meeting the wood of the front door and she can’t help the moan that escapes her. The hand on her belly presses, urges her back to arch towards him and slides downwards to where she’s throbbing. Where she needs him most. 

“I knew when you put on this dress you were going to cause trouble.” He’s thumbing the buttons down the front of her dress apart as he speaks, as his hips rock hypnotically against her ass. Up and up he moves until he reaches the last ones left clasped from his earlier teasing and the cool night air rushes in doing some to cool the fever in her, but not enough, 

“We have this perfectly nice house to fuck in,” His words are punctuated by nips along her neck, her jaw, wet kisses trailing over her until they’re on her shoulder, her bare shoulder and she realizes her dress is being pulled down. 

“We have this perfectly private house all to ourselves.” He has to move back the barest bit to lower her dress fully and then she’s there, in sandals and a lace bra and nothing else besides the chirp of insects somewhere in the distance. 

“But Arya doesn’t want private does she?” His hands fall to her hips, she knows by the pressure he holds her with, his grip on her skin, that Gendry doesn’t really want private either. Despite his protests, this is working for him too. That knowledge has her reaching back and finding his head, pulling him forwards over her shoulder and turning to meet his lips with her own. 

_ Gendry has a hard time with groups, even when it’s their friends. But tonight, after they returned to the table to only a few hoots and raised brows at their mutual disappearance he’s a man at ease. Where Arya, the one who usually greases the wheels of their social interactions is a vibrating horny mess beside him. When they toast again he clinks his water glass into the fray with well wishes towards the happy couple at the center of their gathering. Arya throws back the shot Hot Pie had offered her and the look Gendry sends her, the ease of his smile has her reaching for another. The burn down her throat, at the back of her nose has nothing on the one in her belly. He’s in no rush. For once he’s lingering, turning to talk to Jeyne on one side and laughing with Beric. Arya tried to refocus, but every time she’d start to gain some control, to cool down, he sensed it. Turning to focus on someone on the other side of the table, the bulk and heat of him crowding her senses and blotting out reason. A thumb barely glancing over a shoulder. Fingers touching as he handed her anything. A pointed look everytime it happened.  _

_ As the celebration broke up he leaned over her, his voice low and commanding,  _

_ “I want your panties off for the drive home.”  _

Their kiss was wild, teeth and tongues and groans from both of them. When she pulled back he was panting to, the zipper of his pants digging into the bare skin of her ass as he rubbed against her, 

“You gonna talk all night?” She asked, “Or are you gonna fuck me?” Her teasing wasn’t appreciated, or maybe it was because it got him moving, hand back at her mouth two fingers that she could taste herself on pressing in as his other moved to his belt. The jangle of metal of unzipping echoing into the neighborhood and she moaned against his skin. He pumped the fingers in and out, getting them wet before they were on her. Against her slit and mixing with her own fluids before they rose slightly, before she was bent, her cheek against the door and then, 

“Fuck.” 

“Yessss.” Her eyes closed as he slid into her, his fingers on her clit beginning to circle, his breath a ragged moan that wasn’t enough to cover the sound of wet flesh meeting wet flesh. The crack that happened when she gasped out, 

“Harder.” And he complied. Every thrust into her sent her thudding into the front door, shoulder, collarbones, breasts. Small whimpers and cries coming out of her in the same rhythm before his fingers left her pussy and covered her mouth and she cried out for real. 

“If you can’t be quiet you have to make yourself come.” And she nodded against his hand, the moisture of their joining on her cheek as she reached down to her clit. 

“Faster.” She begged into his palm, hoping he could hear, could understand, “Harder Gendry, please.” And his fucking turned brutal as her rubbing turned frantic. He was groaning now too, getting louder with every thrust and then his teeth landed on her shoulder, biting to silence himself and then she was coming. He was coming with a stifled yell into her skin that echoed her own and she was grateful for his weight against her because it was the only thing keeping her upright. 

Behind her his heart slowed against her back and the hand over her mouth moved to her jaw, urged her head to the side until their mouths met again. This kiss was nearly shy after the events of the evening. Arya pushed herself around, until she was facing him, heedless of the fact that she would be fully flashing their neighbors if not for Gendry as a privacy screen and she lifted her arms to wrap around his neck. Gendry’s face was almost bashful, his blue eyes on hers in the glow of the porch light and she rose to kiss him again, 

“Inside.” She commanded her teeth pulling on his lower lip and scratching her nails over his still covered shoulders, “I have plans for you that the neighbors aren’t allowed to see.” 

\----

AN: Sorry for the mess with all the tenses. Like I said, I’m rusty. 


End file.
